Generally, a wallet contains paper moneys, identification cards, credit cards and the like, and therefore, it is a precious article.
Accordingly, the wallet is kept in a deep pocket, but it is liable to be stolen to a pickpocket in the crowded trains, buses or streets. However, if the wallet departs from the pocket by an action of a pickpocket, it cannot be easily recovered.